


A Real Eyeful

by Polaroid_Memoir



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, jizz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polaroid_Memoir/pseuds/Polaroid_Memoir
Summary: So, what happens if you come in your boyfriends eye?Probably nothing right?But if they're an android, uh. Well, they're gonna need it cleaned out for sure!------Gavin gets his splooge in Nines' eye, but it's okay because he'll help him get it out again.It's some healing fluff and fun~------This one goes out to AdelineAround who made a great tweet that I couldn't help but write for!
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 12
Kudos: 73





	A Real Eyeful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AdelineAround](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelineAround/gifts).



"Shit! Nines! I'm so sorry. Is it bad?"

"It's… gotten inside my ocular cavity. It's interfering with my wiring, and I can't see out of this eye," Nines said as he wiped away the rest of Gavin's jizz from his face. His voice had wavered, just a little. Which meant he was either upset or amused.

"I'm so, so sorry, uh, okay, okay. We can sort it out though, right?" Gavin said shakily, as he tried to reign himself in. He was on the verge of laughing and he wasn't sure if that was the best thing right now. 

"We should be able to. If we act quickly. I would rather not have to visit a technician for this," Nines responded.

That had Gavin reeling, who else shoots their load so hard it hits their partner in their fucking eye and, then they have to go get it fixed _by a trained professional_. Damn. 

Maybe he could joke later, but right now they needed to get Nines cleaned up. 'Cause, y'know, it would actually suck to have this put on Nines' damage report record if they did have to go to CyberLife with it. (It was still fucking funny though.)

"Okay, let's go to the kitchen and get the kit out," Gavin said as he pulled on his bathrobe, he didn't have time to locate his clothes from where they'd been shed all over their bedroom.

Nines nodded. He didn't bother to put any clothes back on, he just stood, made for the kitchen, and took a seat at the dining table.

Gavin went straight to fetch what they needed and pulled the maintenance case from where it sat by the side of the refrigerator. When he turned back around Nines had already gone into 'egg mode'. 

Gavin hefted the case onto the table, then thoroughly washed his hands at the sink before opening the case and putting on a pair of nitrile gloves from the compartment on the underside of the lid. He took an alcohol wipe and used it to cleanse the sterile tray that he'd need if he had to remove Nine's ocular unit. He placed the spent wipe down on the table away from the working area, starting a small waste pile.

First order of business was cleaning the surface of Nines' face, which he did with a fresh alcohol wipe.

"Okay?"

Nines nodded.

Gavin lent down and pressed a kiss to Nines lips, and Nines gave him a small peck back.

"I'm gonna need you to y'know. Flip up your visor," Gavin said as he put the second wipe in the pile. 

"My ocular plate, you mean?" Nines said, smiling at Gavin's bad terminology.

"Yeah, that. Come on."

"Okay, I'll have you know I'd be rolling my eyes if I wasn't sure that doing so could result in a major optical malfunction," Nines said flatly, and Gavin laughed.

Oh good, humour, so at least he was amused. That made things a lot less tense.

Nines popped up his plate revealing where his eye sat inside of its socket, Gavin wanted to avoid the need to completely disconnect the affected eye, but he was probably going to have to. He could already see where his cum had collected, he'd need a swab and the isopropyl for this.

He prepared the swab, and went to clean the area, but stopped with the swab one inch away from Nines' face.

"What?" Nines asked.

Gavin started laughing. 

"I'm sorry. I was trying to keep my cool but, this is so fucking stupid. I can't believe-" Gavin had to stop to let himself exhaust the bout of laughter, "-I can't believe that you milked me so good I fucked up your eye."

"Gavin… Please," Nines replied, trying to keep a straight face himself now.

"Alright, I'm-" Gavin shook his head for a second, and managed to keep his cool(ish) but he knew he was still smiling, "-I'm gonna concentrate. Promise."

He had to bring his face closer to Nines' in order to see what he was doing as he cleaned his own mess from around Nine's ocular unit. He got most of it but some had gotten into the recess like Nines had said before.

"You okay if I pop your eye out?"

"Such a romantic," Nines said, stealing another kiss from Gavin.

A year or so ago, this would've freaked Gavin out but, now he was very familiar with how his boyfriend was built. He liked that they could do maintenance like this. Informally, lovingly even.

"Always, now, get that eye out babe."

Nine's sat up straight for a moment, a solitary click emanated from behind his eye, "Okay, you can remove it now the optical wire has been detached."

Gavin reached up very carefully and removed the beautiful blue eye and placed it delicately into the sterile tray, before returning his attention to the vacant eye socket.

"Ah yeah, there, somehow, my spunk got caked around the connection point. Not my best work."

"I'll say. Please tell me you can clean it like this though, I don't want to have to strip out the socket."

"Hm. Not sure. Let me clean what's visible."

Gavin took a fresh swab and very, very gently and precisely cleaned everything that had accumulated around the connection. 

Gavin pressed his lips together as assessed his work, squinting into the socket. 

"Hm. Looks okay," Gavin said.

"There is a magnifying lens in the kit Gavin, although if you're having problems with a squint then maybe it is _you_ who needs to see a specialist," Nines quipped, and Gavin burst out laughing _again_.

"I mean I probably do? But let's not make this about me," he turned back to the case and retrieved the lens. 

He tried his best to stay steady as residual laughter shook through him, but occasionally one single chuckle would escape from him. He peered through the lens, and yeah, he'd got it all.

"We're good."

"That's a relief. Can I have my eye back now?" 

Gavin snickered, "Yeah sure thing babe."

He carefully picked the eye up from off the tray and wiped it gently with another alcohol wipe, he then cleaned out the port on the back of the eye with a fresh swab just to be sure. 

He came back to Nines again, and kissed his cheek quickly before placing the eye back into its socket until he heard a soft click. 

"Feel right?"

"Yes, thank you. I'm just running a diagnostic now before I close my panel up," Nines said. 

"Sure. Hey, that was fuckin' something right?" 

Nines made a thoughtful sound and then spoke, "It is perhaps an argument against indulging you. I don't think I'd want to do this every time."

"Hey, I had no idea _that_ would make me cum so hard. Give me a break!"

"Never," Nines said, his smile bright.

"Figures."

"It's good news," Nines concluded, he closed his 'ocular plate' (visor sounded cooler), "It seems we've avoided a very embarrassing trip."

"Thank fuck. Can you imagine though?" Gavin started laughing again in earnest, letting everything out now there was nothing to worry about.

"I'm sure they've dealt with it before, but yes. I can imagine. You know I'd make you come in with me right?"

"No fuckin' way," Gavin said, just as he thought he was laughed out another bout attacked him, his sides starting to ache a little. 

"Yes, I would, and I'd make _you_ explain it too. I can just imagine how red you'd get. Pretending to be tough, but worried about the assumptions they'd make," Nines' smile after he finished speaking was just full on sinister now. 

"Oh my god. No, Nines!" Gavin laughed at that so hard tears started to form in the corners of his eyes, "You're killing me." 

Nines let out a light chuckle himself, he was thoroughly fucking amused. 

"You're such a dick," Gavin said after he settled down.

"I know, come here," Nines said as he wrapped his arm around Gavin's waist, "Thank you Gavin. I appreciate you helping me."

"Well, it was _technically_ my fault, but anytime babe, you know that."

"Gavin, I love you," Nines said as he nuzzled against Gavin's chest.

Gavin felt his face heat a little, they didn't say it that often because. Well they were both a bit awkward. 

Gavin wrapped his arms around his partner and kissed the top of his head, swallowing unevenly as he let his deepest feelings bubble up for a moment, "I love you too Nines."


End file.
